Summer
by moodygirl6
Summary: Summer is upon Waterloo Road thanks to the fire 2 weeks before the actual beginning of summer so that leaves the Head and Deputy Head with little to do over the holiday so what better way to do it than spend it with one another. Reddie.
1. Chapter 1

Summer is the time for family and friends, when all you have to worry about is what time you're meeting them at the cinema or what time you have to be home to go visit great Aunt Doris and be poisoned by her atrocious cooking skills. Summer is a time for relaxing and growing up, allowing yourself to adjust and mature into the person that you wish to be. Summer is a time for fun and summer romances that never make it past the end of summer, but you still swear they were your first love. Summer is a time for healing both, physical and emotion wounds, sometimes even all the time in the could never truly heal you of your fears and nightmares no matter how hard you try. Summer should be spent sat around BBQ's with a cold beer in hand and a nice juicy steak cooking on the grill, with a conversation on last night's Man U game.

However summer should not be spent cooped up in a hospital bed. Watching the world roll by, while you have to stay in bed as per Doctor's orders, when all you are used to, is being active and constantly changing the speed at which you live your life. It shouldn't be spent worrying about whether or not if you are going to be able run your school again, without every time you turn your back someone is talking about you, about how bad of a Head teacher you are or how bad of a person you are, for ever thinking that you could move on from your past and create a better life for yourself. It shouldn't be spent having recurring nightmares of being encased in flames with nowhere to escape from the heat and exit from life that they bring.

No one, no matter who they or what they have done should have to spend the one time in their calendar year where it is scheduled for nothing but fun, holed up in a disinfectant smelling hospital with only the nurse who only rarely ever talks.

Though all this was happening to Rachel Mason, the Head teacher of Waterloo Road. She had recently been subjected to the terror of being stuck in a burning building with no means of escape and only an unconscious man for company, before the roof caved in and covered her with debris.

Rachel Mason, is the kind of woman who knows no bounds, if she sees one of her students in trouble, she will be one of the first to lend a helping hand, no matter sometimes how bad the consequences are. She knows no bounds on whether or not it is safe for her to go back into a situation where she is going to be injured or killed. She uses her experience from earlier on in life and shows the children she governs that it is okay to make mistakes, even ones that sometimes seem irreparable, find a solution.

Life has not always been easy on her and over her first year as Head mistress, she has had some setbacks and headaches to say the least, but constantly she has strived and pulled herself and the students of Waterloo Road through the trying times with the help of one of her most trusted colleagues. Eddie Lawson.

Now Eddie is one of those men that you want by your side in a crisis, he can think fast under extreme pressure and stay calm and assertive in demanding situations. He is a man of a rare breed, wherein he doesn't push you unless he knows that he is right about something and he knows it's the right thing to do to make you face whatever it is that is bothering you. He takes his time and wheedles his way into your heart and once there he doesn't let go. Same as if you give up a tiny bit of yourself he will cherish it and nurture it and make you stronger for sharing it with him.

Together they form a formidable team. They won't take crap from the kids and teachers and when they want to be heard, they make their opinions quite clear to everyone around them. Together they form a duo of calm and collected people who can face any situation without fear or hesitation whilst drawing strength from one another and come out the other end all smiles and laughter.

Lately they were dealt a blow that really rocked them off their feet and it is taking a while to find their feet again in a midst the chaos of a stuffy Doctor and a school being rebuilt.

Time is a luxury that they have fortunately as the school had to break up 2 weeks earlier than planned for summer, leaving the pupils of Waterloo Road with 8 weeks of nothing but fun.

Although for Eddie and Rachel, the time for them has only just begun, with all the flirting and lingering glances, the time is finally making its self known. Time for them to let go of their insecurities and dive, right into each other's hearts and not stop falling, giving into the desires that they so obviously have. Giving those who know them a reprieve from all the sexual tension they exude when they are together, the tension is so great that a chain saw would have to be used to cut it and even then it would at least five of them to make the first scratch.

Summer had only just begun and the possibilities are endless, but lets go meet a few.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Rachel found herself laid in one of the most uncomfortable beds she had ever had the displeasure of sleeping on, courtesy of the Rochdale General hospital, where she was being treated for burn trauma and smoke inhalation due to a rather unfortunate event of her school blowing up and setting on fire, through no fault of her own though.

Doctors and nurses came and went checking her progress and OB's and asking mundane questions on how she was feeling, did she need anything for the pain or her favourite to date do you want your pillows fluffing up. Though none of her family or friends had attempted to visit, she could understand that some of her colleagues wouldn't want to see her as they had enough of her every day in work, but she would have thought that her family would at least make an appearance even after everything that had happened in the past, bridges had been built once again, she guessed they just weren't strong enough for her family to come running to her side after a near experience or that her injuries could have been so severe that she wouldn't be making a small rushed visit at Christmas.

She had no such luck, so she was stuck to the monotonous routine of sitting in bed watching really bad and I mean really horrifically bad daytime TV, when all she really wanted to do was be outside in the sun basking in its warmth and having a laugh with her friends, a cold beer in hand and not worrying about the school or a certain Deputy Head.

Sighing at the lack of anything remotely interesting being on TV yet again no big surprise, she thrust the clicker back onto the bedside table and huffed in annoyance at the lack of things to do for a patient or visitor in fact who were so used to moving around and exercising, not being cooped up in a small sterilized room with very bleak scenery outside the window, her only consolation was the beams of sunlight that drifted through at around midday, coating the room with a more welcoming look, than the look of death and decay.

Frustrated with the lack of mobility the Doctors would allow her she started, against Doctors orders, to climb out of bed and walk around looking for the nearest flight of stairs that led to the exit, just so she could feel the wind in her hair and the sun on her face.

After managing to dodge a few nurses and other patients, Rachel finally reached the back entrance to the hospital. She made her across the grass area surrounding the ambulance bay and sat on one of the memorial benches, listening to the roar of life around her, not caring if anyone found her just that she was free from the depression that the hospital provided free of charge.

Hospitals to Rachel always signified death, as when she was little she had to come and visit her Grandmother who was dying of Lung cancer as she had smoked her whole life. They always made her squirm and uncomfortable, just knowing that somewhere in the building someone's family member was dying and there was nothing the Doctors and their fancy equipment could do to prevent it.

Leaning back into the back of the bench she failed to notice a familiar person as she shut her eyes and just listened to her surroundings. The person took a seat next to her as she turned her head to look at one who had intruded into her quiet time away from the slow pace of the ward, they had put her on.

"Rachel, what are you doing out here?" Came, the question from the person next to her, startling her out of her thoughts and making her twist to look at the other occupant of the bench.

"Eddie?" She said confused at hearing his voice.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" He questioned not sure how to approach the sore subject of her stupid move by running back into a burning building.

"I had to get out Eddie, no big deal, just couldn't stand doing nothing anymore, needed to stretch my legs a bit." She answered, closing her eyes again and turning towards the sun to soak up some of its heat.

"Let me guess, Doctors orders."

"Unfortunately they even have the nurses on alert if I try to move an inch a whole squad of them come running into my room with about half a dozen Doctors trailing close behind them." Rachel whined as she retold the story of her confinement to a very unpleasant bed and the torture of being watching 24-7.

Laughing at her obvious discomfort with the place Eddie, took her hand and pulled her gently off the bench and back towards the doors that led to her impending doom, in her mind any way.

Finally it dawned on her that Eddie was here, with her holding her hand, looking at ease in his normal relaxed clothes curtsey of the summer heat.

"Eddie what are you doing here?" She asked, with a puzzled look on her normally beautiful face.

"Visiting you, of course." He replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why?"

"I know this sounds funny, but I kind of got used to having you at my side this past year and it feels kind of funny to look around and you not be there, so I decided that I was going to visit you and have a nice long chat and try to take your mind off being stuck in this place."

"You couldn't have come to break me out could?" She joked trying to lighten the atmosphere at is calm and obvious answer, that had unnerved her with how honest he sounded and the look in his eye.

"Nope sorry, my invisibility cloak is at home in the back of my wardrobe for now." He laughed as he continued to tease her on her out right displeasure of hospitals.

"Haha you're hilarious." Rachel retorted, trying but failing to keep the smile off of her face at the sight of Eddie laughing so freely with her, away from the everyday pressures of work.

"Come on you, let's get you back into bed before the nurses find out you're missing and send out the search party." Eddie urged still trying to get his laughter under control at the face pulled at the thought of going back to that bed.

"Fine." She huffed, causing Eddie to once again break down into laughter.

Leading her by the hand they gradually made their way, through the maze of a hospital to her room, as they got settled Rachel once again back in her bed, and Eddie in the chair at her bedside, the nurse walked in to find them both with flushed faces from the heat outside and huge grins in their faces laughing about something stupid Eddie had managed to do in the last 7 days.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to check you vitals." She announced drawing their attention away from one another and onto her, causing Eddie to laugh at Rachel's earlier statement that the nurses here were like hawks.

"So have you seen the damage done to the school?" Rachel asked quietly, ready, but not willing to talk about the fire.

Sitting up straight in his chair at the change in subject, Eddie studied her face for any indication that she was uncomfortable with where she was leading their once light hearted banter.

"Yeah, a couple of us went down yesterday, after the Fire Chief declared it safe to go near the building. About a third of the school is completely destroyed and will have to be rebuilt. The Firemen say the fire originated in the Kitchens, from some of the gas taps for the ovens and spread quickly into the science gas lines causing the explosion." Eddie replied solemnly, knowing that it would be a while before Rachel was ready to talk about what was going through her mind when she went back into the burning school, to save a man who had caused her so pain.

"Wow, there really is a lot of work to be done then." She whispered in awe of how much destruction the fire had caused to her school.

"Yeah, but the LEA have promised that the school will be up and running come September."

Quietly as not to disturb the two talking the nurse checked over the Vitals and listened with half an ear in on their conversation. After all this man whoever he was, was the first visitor Rachel had had in her weeklong stay.

Knowing that he had to try and get an answer for a question that had bugged him none stop for the past week, Eddie looked her dead in the eye. "Just what the hell were you playing at, going back into the school, you could have been killed Rachel." He said all joking tone gone from his voice, needing to know, just what possessed her to do what she did.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I honestly don't know."

Hearing the desperate tone in her patient's voice, she made her presence known to Rachel and Eddie.

"Rachel the Doctor will be in shortly to assess whether or not you are fit to be discharged." With that she turned and left, hoping that whatever issues the pair had, they would put them aside and let themselves fall in love, hells knows they deserve it after what they had just been talking about.

"Eddie" Rachel said, taking his hand forcing him to look up at her. "I don't know why I did it and I'm sorry for scaring you, but once I do figure out why I did it you will be the first to know." She finished and tears were glistening in her eyes, but what amazed her was the fact that Eddie also had tears in his eyes.

"I understand and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me." He said as he locked their fingers together not ready to relinquish the hold he had on her, knowing that she safe and holding his hand was all he needed to calm the fears that his nightmares bring forward every night.

The tension that was once again back in the room and leaving it very hard for either Rachel or Eddie to come up with a neutral subject to talk about, so there they were sat in an uncomfortable silence with only the TV as background noise.

After 10 minutes of their self imposed silence they were given a reprieve when Rachel's Doctor strolled in ready for examination for discharge the next day.

"Okay then Rachel, all your tests look good and if your burn is healing nicely. I have no problem with discharging you providing that you change the dressing every day and take the prescribed meds, you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting yet, but give it a few weeks and you'll be back to normal." Doctor Wilson said as he entered the room and picked up her chart not noticing the other body in the room.

"Thank God, I can finally get back to my own bed." Rachel sighed dramatically causing Eddie to laugh and alert Doctor Wilson to his presence.

"Oh hello, I'm Doctor Wilson, I've been overseeing Rachel's recovery since she got released from the burn unit." He said whilst sticking out his hand for Eddie to shake, which he did giving it a good firm shake, too firm as he made the young Doctor wince due to the pressure Eddie put on hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eddie Lawson me and Rachel work together at Waterloo Road." Eddie attempted to be nice, but there was just something about the young Doctor that he didn't necessarily like.

"Eddie play nice." Rachel warned as she caught the brief flash of pain in her Doctors eyes.

"Right then Rachel, I need to take a look at your burn, just to make sure that it is healing properly and then hopefully we can ship you out of here by tomorrow morning." Doctor Wilson said as he walked over to her bedside and waited for Rachel to loosen the tie on her dressing gown.

"Mr Lawson I think it would be best if you leave for this part."

"No, I want Eddie to stay." Rachel said glaring at the Doctor.

"Alright then, but stay out of the way." Doctor Wilson conceded as he addressed Eddie.

Reaching for tie of her robe, with shaky hands Rachel untied the knot and let the dressing gown fall open and the plain white dressing covering the right side of her chest came into view. With careful and practiced hands Doctor Wilson, gently pulled away the dressing and exposed the injury to the cool air of the room.

Seeing the burn, Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of it, making Rachel feel vulnerable and exposed under his gaze. Reaching out Eddie took her hand in his and held on tight, lending his support unwaveringly. Doctor Wilson took his time with the examination, making sure that the burn was healing on its own and that no further treatment would be needed to help speed up the healing rate. Feeling satisfied with the amount of progress she had made in the short period of time she had been under his care Doctor Wilson carefully reapplied a new dressing and left the room in complete silence not wanting to disturb whatever was going on between the two teachers.

"Rach that looks really bad." Eddie commented as he never took his eyes away from hers for a second to even look at the recovered scar tissue.

"It was worse this is the worst part that wouldn't respond to short term healing, it may take years before it full goes away." She said as she cast he eyes down, ashamed of how it looked.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed or disgusted by it." Eddie said as he hooked a finer under her chin and made her meet his gaze again. "That doesn't make you who you are it's just a trophy of where you have been, okay." Seeing her nod her head in acceptance Eddie reached over and pulled her into a hug as she cried out all her fears and frustrations that had accumulated since she had woken up in a hospital bed.

Gently rocking back and forth Eddie let slip and few tears of his own as he thought about how he had nearly lost her and the thought of never seeing her again made his chest constrict in pain.

Rachel's sobs slowly quieted to the occasional hick cup and shuddering breath, but eventually the steady sound of Eddie's heart beat in her ear lulled her to a sure and sound sleep, one that wouldn't be filled with nightmares, thanks to the calming presence of the man holding her. Protecting her, from the fears that plagued her nights, chasing them away, so she could finally rest easy, if for but one night.


	3. Escaping

The next day dawned and it brought a sense of calmness for Rachel, who up until this point had been a mess of anger and frustration at the world. As promised the Doctor's set about acquiring the discharge papers and as she had signed the last dotted line and got dressed ready to leave and not return for a long, long time, Eddie walked through the door a cup of steamy coffee in one hand and a bag with a muffin in the other.

"Ready to, then." He asked cheerfully as he took a seat on the bed waiting for her to finished packing, what little of her belongings she had away in an overnight bag.

"Good morning Eddie." Rachel greeted as she finished loading the last few items of clothing into the bag and took hold of the cup in his outstretched hand.

"Morning, so you to bust out of here and have a fun filled day with me." He questioned as he waited for her to leap off the day and into action. True to form she did not disappoint as seconds later, she was up off the bed, grabbing the bag and halfway across the room before he could even think.

"Come on slow poke, I don't have all day you know." She was out of the door before he could process what she said, but her laughter drifted down the corridor and jolted him out of his thought and made him follow her with a goofy smile on his face, for at last Rachel Mason had finally returned and it was about time he got to know her better.

Exiting the hospital, Rachel was greeted with a shinning sun and a cool breeze, not much unlike the one, the day before. Feeling Eddie sidle beside her, she turned and grinned at him before making a clear path towards his car once again leaving a stunned Eddie behind wondering about her sudden burst of excitement had come from. Shrugging after not finding an answer to his question, he followed the same route Rachel had taken and climbed into the car at the same time she did.

"Where to Madam?" He questioned as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Umm...the park."

"To the park is it then." Eddie exclaimed causing Rachel to giggle and him to laugh along with her as he pulled the car out of the hospital car park and onto the main road and to the nearest park he could find not wanting to disappoint her.

Pulling up in the car park, Eddie turned to find that Rachel had fallen asleep, so he decided that a walk around the park could wait. Turning the engine on once again, he manuvered the car back onto the main road and towards her home.

Not half an hour later he pulled up outside her home. Sighing at the sight of her curled up in the chair with her head resting on the window, he found the sight simply adorable, with great care not to wake her and he extracted himself from the car and round to her side. Opening the car door with great care not wanting to wake her, probably from the best sleep she has had in almost a week since the fire.

Unwrapping her seatbelt, Eddie lifted her up into his arms and effortlessly carried her towards the door where he extracted the front door key from her jeans pocket and opened the door, luckily still managing to not drop her.

Placing Rachel down on the sofa he went back out to his car and retrieved her bags and brought them into the house, not noticing that the body on the sofa had moved and was now in the kitchen.

"Hey."

The noise startled him, and caused him to jump about 5 feet into the air at the slight noise from behind him.

"Bloody hell, Rachel you scared the living daylights out of me." Eddie gasped as he faced her holding his chest adding emphasis to what he was saying. Though all he achieved was a woman laughing at his expense, in his mind the sound of her laughter was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

Still laughing Rachel turned back to the kettle and back to the task of making them a cup of tea. Boiling the kettle once again she tried to find a way to express how grateful she was for the help he had given her in the last 24 hours. Finding no suitable way of expressing what she felt, she did the next best thing and stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, startling both herself and Eddie at the forwardness of her actions. After the initial shock wore off Eddie his arms around her in return and pushed his face into her hair as if smelling her shampoo would make this moment seem more real and memorable as it was the first time since he had worked with her that she had initiated any physical contact between them, as it was always Eddie who made the first move and any time that happened and each time she was as stiff as a board in his arms.

"Sorry... I just... Do you want a cup of tea?" She rambled trying to shake the awkwardness of the situation off, without making it too obvious that she was slightly on the defensive.

Seeing that she had once again erected her wall, Eddie took a step forward and folded her into his arms and rested his head lightly on her shoudler, feeling her go stiff in his arms at the unexpected contact, he pulled her tighter into his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, it's okay, I don't mind really, it was just a bit unexpected, but I really don't mind Rachel." Feeling her relax into his arms finally, allowing herself to be comforted for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Rachel, I really would love a cup of tea." He whispered as an afterthought, seeing that she had lost some of her earlier stiffness and somewhat reverted back to previous playful attitude.

Pulling mugs out of the cupboard she daren't turn around as if afraid that the atmosphere surrounding them would turn to awkward once again. Handing him the finished cup of tea, she headed towards the sofa, not once looking at Eddie.

Noticing that she had once again, frozen up Eddie resided to sitting with her and to wait out any confession that she felt comfortable to pass her lips.

"I don't really know how to say this, but thank you for being there with me yesterday; I don't think I could have dealt with that without you being by my side." Rachel said quietly as she stared into the cup and swirled around the liquid to keep her attention away from the man sat next to her that had a knack for drawing her attention away from more prying matters.

"Rachel you don't have to thank me, I wanted to be there with you, you've supported me in the past and put me back in touch with my sun so I think it's about time I started to show you some support and don't deny that you are fine and you'll work through this on your own, cause I want to be there to help you work through whatever is going through your head." Eddie said back trying to not reach out and once again hold her and shield her away from the cruel and real world.

Tears started to swim in her eyes as Rachel digested just what Eddie was offering her; something that she hadn't had in a very long time and that is a shoulder to cry on and let out any sort of emotion because she is expected to be cool, calm and professional. Keeping a distance was what she did, no workplace relationships and no emotional attachments to the school, then again that was before she joined Waterloo Road and Eddie Lawson came into her life.

"How can you want to be anywhere near me, now that you know about my past as Amanda?" She asked, wanting to know why her and why not someone who didn't have a very questionable past.

"You should know by now that I don't care about that, it's not what makes you who you are. Your past is in the past and right now you're Rachel Mason, Head teacher of Waterloo Road and nothing anyone says can change that." Eddie responded as he made her look at him by using his finger to push her chin up so he could meet her eyes for the first since the unexpected hug in the kitchen.

Tears came willingly as they fell down her cheeks, now knowing that he didn't hate her and that her past had no effect on how he perceived her. Wiping furiously at her cheeks to erase any evidence of the tears that were by now noticeable from over a mile away, Rachel once again went back to her routine of not meeting Eddie's eyes and sitting in silence.

Without hesitation Eddie took her into his arms and let her cry out everything she had been keeping inside her, locked away for no one to see but her.

Silently, not wanting to disturb the air of quiet and contentment that had fallen upon them in the slowly darkening room, Rachel half sat, half laid in Eddie's arms feeling safe for the first time in what felt like forever. Feeling her sigh rather than hearing Eddie tightened his grip on her as she came down from her emotional outburst, listening as her breathing evened out he relaxed further into the sofa back and rested his head atop hers and let his eyes fall shut, taking in the feeling of her in his arms, committing it all to memory as if knowing that this would be the only chance he would get to see the real Rachel Mason with all her defences down, leaving her vulnerable and fragile to those who really knew her, if you were a casual observer all you would see was the woman who had turned a school breeding new inmates for the local prison, into a school that was recognised locally as a safe haven where all needs are catered for.

"Rachel, wakey wakey, come one sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up." Eddie whispered in her ear taking care to keep a steady grip on her, as if expecting her to react badly to them being cuddle together in the middle of the day on her sofa no less, but he needn't have worried as she only smiled softly up at him, chasing any fears away that she would immediately erect her walls.

"Hmm, don't wanna move you're too comfy." She responded and snuggled further into his arms, causing Eddie to laugh at her slightly childish antics.

"No come on, I'm in need of nourishment, I'm a growing boy and I need some food." Eddie whined when she wouldn't move. Stomach growling, as if on cue to punctuate his point, Eddie shifted Rachel out of his arms, shivering at the sudden loss of the warmth that left him at her move, which was not strictly blamed on the weather.

"Alright, alright I wouldn't want you to wither up and die now, would we." She said cheerfully as her small nap had rejuvenated her energy and put her back into her playful temperament.

Standing up and walking towards the kitchen Rachel didn't notice that Eddie hadn't followed her until she had gotten out most of the ingredients and utensils she needed to prepare something that resembled an edible lunch. Not sensing his presence behind, which, had become a sixth sense in the time she had known him, she had been able to tell when he had stepped into a room as the hairs on the back of her neck, stood to attention as she tried desperately to fight back the shudder that always threatened to make its way down her spine each time she saw him or heard him or smelt him. Turning back to head to the living room, Rachel found him sprawled out on her sofa, with his legs dangling off the edge as he seemed far too tall to keep his shins and feet on the soft padding of the sofa.

"Eddie." She said as she saw him eagle spread and comfortable on her sofa which not moments ago he had kicked her off, so she could go slave away in the kitchen to cook him some food, or heaven forbid he may wither up and die.

Looking at her with a cheeky grin on his face Eddie reached out to the coffee table and snagged the remote, switching on the TV, he relax into the sofa and flicked though the channels, paying no mind to Rachel who had watched the scene thinking that it seemed so natural for him to be in her home, on her sofa watching one of the football matches that just happened to be on and her in the kitchen preparing food for them both.

Grabbing the remote out of his hand, Rachel did the opposite of his earlier action and turned the TV off; leaving Eddie reclined on the sofa pouting up at her for taking his new toy off of him.

"Rachel, what did you do that for?" He questioned, not amused she had removed his new source of entertainment away from him.

The look on his face almost tempted her to give the remote back to him, but just as she was about to cave to the puppy dog and pouty face, she caught a slight smirk make his way over his face. Before she had time to react, Eddie had her pinned to the floor, tickling the hell out his sides and laughing at her squealing at him to stop.

"EDDIE." Rachel, screamed as he found her most ticklish stop, just below her belly button, noticing that the more he tickled her the more she tended to squirm underneath him, which in turn, brought a whole wealth full of dirty thoughts and things that he would love to do to her body, to have her squirming underneath him begging and moaning his name.

As his movements, stilled and Rachel regained her breath, she noticed the glazed over look on his face. Watching him as he swam away from her and deeper into his thought process Rachel took the time to admire him.

As a slight flush crept up onto his features, his deep look of concentration took a u-turn in the other direction and came to a halt at desire. Knowing that she would have to get up at some point, although right now her current position was more than comfy, Rachel shifted underneath Eddie once again hoping to break him out of straying thoughts.

Seeing that he wouldn't be coming back to Earth any time soon, Rachel reached out a hand and patted his thigh, feeling the firm to lean twitch under her fingers, responding to her light touch that was all it took for Eddie to return from his mission to Mars and join Rachel back in her living room. Blushing at the still fresh daydream Eddie looked down to find Rachel staring right back at him with a knowing look on her face making him once again blush an even brighter red.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he climbed off her and took a seat on the edge of the sofa as far away as possible from Rachel as he tried to calm down from his reaction to close proximity.

"It's alright; you were away with the fairies." She teased trying to lighten the tension that had taken hold of them.

"Anyway, what do you want to do after lunch?" He questioned unsure if she wanted to spend anymore of her day with him.

"Errmm, I don't know really, you decide." Rachel replied as she made a move to go back into the kitchen to retrieve their lunch of Ham salad sandwiches. Following her with his until she moved out of his field vision, Eddie recalled his trip to another world, although as he once again became enthralled once again he couldn't stop his physical response to the very vivid fantasy he had concocted.

As she walked back into the living room Rachel couldn't help but notice Eddie's stiff posture and the battle that seemed to be taking place in his mind, if his eyes were any indication.

"Here you go, I hope you don't mind Ham salad, I was the only thing I could find that hadn't gone off or out of date. Which means, I now have to go shopping and I really do hate shopping for food, clothes and shoes I can deal with but food, I'd rather go back to high school and repeat that, than go shopping, but unfortunately it must be done?" Rachel said as she winced at the thought of shopping. Having Eddie on her right laughing at her had no effect on her obvious distaste for the simple art of food shopping and not finding it very amusing that he could find something so amusing in something so mundane.

Still laughing Eddie was caught unawares as Rachel pounced on him and returned her own volley of tickles, repaying Eddie for the earlier tickle attack. As they rolled about on the floor neither noticed how close they had become before, lips collided, tongues explored and hands roamed over new and exciting territory. Breaking away breathless, Rachel looked down at Eddie with uncertainty written in her chocolate eyes, knowing that by now she had worked herself up into a right frenzy, Eddie reached up and brought their lips back together, slowly and deliberately to show her that he wasn't going to walk away from her and her scar meant nothing to him, that all he saw it as was a war wound that would heal along with the her as time passed and he wanted to be beside as she did that.


	4. Exploration

Shock was the first thing that entered Rachel's mind at the feel of Eddie's lips upon hers, before she slowly leaned into the kiss and gave Eddie permission to deepen the kiss with a swipe of her tongue along his bottom lip.

Eddie couldn't believe it; he was kissing the woman he had been in love with for over a year and better yet she was kissing him back with equal fever. It felt like he had died and gone to heaven as pleasure like what he was feeling could never exist purely on Earth. Becoming more involved in the kiss Rachel leant forward so they were now laying on the floor chest to chest, this action caused Eddie to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her even closer, not that it was even possible as even air couldn't pass between the little space between their bodies.

Sighing into the kiss Rachel let herself be taken away into the safety that the kiss and arms wrapped tight around her provided, shielding her from the terrors of the past few weeks. Stuart Hordly blackmailing her to win the bid to build the new Waterloo Road school building and then the whole school finding out about her past thanks to Stuart and then the fire that the fire service and police say was started by Stuart as they found his fingerprints on the thing that started the fire in the kitchens. Then going back into the burning school trying to save a man who had destroyed the life she had built at Waterloo Road and lastly her stay in the hospital had left Rachel in serious need of some TLC and it would appear that Eddie was the one to deliver the goods.

Slowly breaking the kiss, when oxygen depletion became too much, Rachel and Eddie made no move to get up and walk away if anything they leant back in ands rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Reaching up Eddie combed his fingers through Rachel's hair marvelling in the softness of it, almost rivalling in that department with the woman the hair belonged to.

"Hey" Eddie whispered not wanting to break the quietness that surrounded them.

"Hey." Rachel replied as she closed her eyes and relaxed into Eddie's embrace, letting him take some of the weight that she carried around every day, seep into him asking him to shoulder some of the responsibility.

Wrapping his arms more firmly around Rachel, Eddie surprised her by picking them both and placed them back on the sofa not breaking the embrace.

"Rachel are you okay with this." Eddie asked uncertain whether or not he would have to leave her and only see her professionally if her answer was not one he wanted to hear.

"More than fine Eddie, I feel amazing." Rachel said into his neck.

"Good to know. Seriously though do you want to do this, because I can understand if you don't want to start a relationship with especially after what went on and everything?" He rambled which was a sure sign that he was nervous of just what sort of answer he would be given.

"Eddie." Rachel said as cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. "Do you really think I would be sat on your lap after having a mind blowing kiss like that if I didn't want a relationship with you?"

"No."

"Well then stop rambling and kiss me again, we've got a lot of catching up to do with kissing among other things. As it stands I've wanted you since we first and that was nearly a year ago, so you mister have some making up to do. She finished poking him in the chest.

Chuckling, Eddie leaned in and complied with her wishes. Capturing her lips in a kiss that was the complete opposite of their first because as soon as their lips met, passion soared through the roof and desire bubbled in their veins. Tongues duelled ad hands roamed, taking them to places that were once only a figment of their imaginations. Breathing heavily they broke apart and Rachel slipped off Eddie's lap and held out a hand for him to take, which he did and she lead them upstairs and the only thing that was heard from them for the next few hours was the moans and sighs of ecstasy.

Sunlight flittered in through the curtains which had been left open as last night's activities precedence. Groaning Eddie tried to roll over only to be blocked by a soft and warm body, which brought back all the memories from the night before. Smiling, Eddie carefully turned over to watch the beautiful creature that was laid in bed with him, sleep away the exhaustion of the past few days.

Getting out of bed silently and locating his boxers, Eddie made his way downstairs to start the breakfast that, he knew they both needed as they had skipped dinner last night. Something that he couldn't complain about as dinner was substituted quite nicely.

Searching through the cupboards and fridge he managed to scrape together enough edible food for them to have scrambled eggs on toast. Setting down to the task before him Eddie didn't notice when an extra body joined him the kitchen.

Reaching out to find the other person that should have been in bed next to her, only to encounter an empty space, spreading her hand over the void, it still felt warm under her hand, meaning he hadn't been gone long. Turning over to avoid the sunlight that had woken her, Rachel closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.

After 5 minutes of having no luck of once again joining the realms of sleep where she could replay last night over and over in her head. Failing miserably to sleep now that Eddie had left, Rachel started to search for something to wear. Coming across Eddie's shirt and her knickers, she slipped them and set out on her mission to find her estranged bed partner.

Hearing the clang of pots and pans being moved around and the rustling of packets and doors being opened and closed, Rachel manage to get a good idea as to where Eddie might be hiding.

Creeping down the stairs, trying not to make too much noise, Rachel eventually entered the kitchen to find the man who she worked side by side with every day, stood in front of the oven, pan in hand wearing only his boxers and an apron, which she had no idea where he could have got it from.

The scene before would have sent anyone in to fits f laughter, but to Rachel it felt almost natural to have Eddie pottering around in her kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers, looking like he had just climbed out of bed. Sighing and leaning against the doorjamb she waited until Eddie noticed the extra presence in the room that wasn't either his or the quietly playing radio in the background.

Hearing the softest of sighs Eddie twisted around until he could see her over his shoulder, smiling at the sight before him, of Rachel wearing nothing but his shirt making the scrap of clothing more inviting than ever before.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted with a large grin on his face.

"Morning." Rachel replied as she walked further into the room and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and relaxing into the warmth that rolled off of him in waves. Placing his hands on top of hers where they lay on his stomach, Eddie allowed his conscious to drift away into the still fresh memories in his mind of the gorgeous creature with her arms wrapped around him, played a very key part.

"What you're making?" Rachel questioned as she released her hold on him and went to sit on the opposite counter, where she still had a perfect view of his naked back and the way the muscles worked in tandem with his movements.

"I'm making you breakfast." He answered, looking up and giving her a grin which reminded her of an excited 5 year old that had been told he can have a puppy.

"Oh really, Mr Lawson." She answered back with a teasing quality to her voice.

"Why in deed I am Miss Mason, any objections." Seeing her shake her head, Eddie turned back to the stove and not burn the eggs that were cooking.

Once the eggs were finished cooking and the bread had been toasted Eddie carried the plates, holding his expertly made scrambled eggs on toast, across to the small breakfast bar and sat down, before Rachel could even follow him, and began to waffle down the food before him.

Taking a seat opposite him, Rachel tucked into her food at a much slower pace, wondering if Eddie was going to get sick with the way he was putting the food away.

Surprisingly the breakfast Eddie had prepared didn't taste half bad in fact the food was downright delicious, causing Rachel to moan at the explosion of flavours in her mouth. The moan caught Eddie's attention, leaving him to momentarily forget about his food and watch enraptured at the look of pleasure on Rachel's face at one single bite of his cooking. Knowing that he had done something to bring out that reaction in her Eddie's chest swelled with pride and lust for the woman mere feet away, in reaching distance. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts flitting through his mind he turned his attention back to the food in front of him and not the moaning woman, who was making it very hard to eat the food without hearing her reaction to it.

"Eddie this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Rachel asked still reeling in the taste of the food before her.

Snapping out of his thoughts once again Eddie looked up at Rachel to answer her, only to find a smug smile on her face. Seeing that she had put on the little show to get him riled up, he couldn't help but laugh at his sheer magnitude of feelings for her.

"My Mum taught me, before I went to college; she said that I couldn't leave home until I had at least some basic cooking skills so I wouldn't starve or eat takeaways every night." He answered truthfully. "Now the only time I really cook is when I have Michael over or some friends come round for the footy. Then again its usual steak and chips that gets cooked then."

Laughing at his clear and straight to the point answer Rachel went back to her food, after seeing that Eddie had almost cleaning his plate.

"So what would you like to do today?" Eddie asked not really knowing if she would want to spend the day with him, or if she wanted to just lounge about her home and relax in quietness of the place.

"To be honest I would like to go and see the damage caused by the fire, if that's okay with you." She replied keeping her eyes on her plate, not willing to let Eddie see the fear swimming in her chocolate orbs.

Reaching over the table, Eddie hooked his finger under her chin and gently made her eyes seek his and reassured her with one look, that he would be there every step of the way.

"Rachel if that's what you want to do, then that's what we will do. Together." He said as he interlinked their hands that were resting on the counter.

The relief visibly calmed her as she relaxed back into her chair and back into a comfortable conversation about everything and nothing.

Breakfasts were demolished and plates were put into the sink as they went back up stairs and got dressed, finding it very hard to keep their hands to themselves.

Eventually an hour later Rachel and Eddie, had managed to achieve a look that didn't say that we just had sex, they set out on the normal Rachel would take to get to work. Pulling up outside the school gates that still had the Police tape across the bars, Rachel paled at the site of what was once a proud school, now it was in pieces and parts that weren't touched by the fire were covered in soot and debris.

Gasping at the site before Rachel, had to take deep and calming breaths to get rid of the memories that were now swimming in the forefront of her mind. Taking her hand Eddie silently gave her his support and his shoudler if she needed it.

A watery smile was what Eddie got for his continued vigil as he watched the play of emotions on her face. First were the flashes of fear that he could only guess came from the experience of being in the building as it continued to burn to the ground. Next came the awe, at how bad of a hit the school took with the fire. Lastly the stubbornness to not let her fears and nightmares that she knew would eventually take over her usually peaceful night's sleep and hectic days. Rachel at the sight of the school refused to believe something as innocent as a school could be turned into a place of terror for children, even though that was what the students of Waterloo Road had to see just over a week ago.

"Wow, it really did some damage." She whispered not taking her eyes off of the building in front of her.

"Yes it did and I almost lost you in that Rach. There are properly trained firemen who go into burning buildings for a living, you my Dear are a high school Headmistress, your job is to be outside in the safe zone protecting and comforting the scared students not going back in and scaring them even more. Sometimes you can't save everyone Rachel some people don't want saving." Eddie said with conviction as he alternated between looking at the school and the woman in the car with him.

"Come one let's go to the park like you wanted to yesterday. Get a bit of fresh air and decide what we do from there." Eddie said drawing Rachel's attention away from the school and back onto him.

"Yeah the park would be nice." Rachel replied still distracted by the memories running rampant through her head.

Starting the car once again Eddie pulled onto the main road and started towards the nearest park that had trees and benches, knowing that Rachel wouldn't want to be outside for long if they had to sit in the sun for an extended amount of time.

Finding a parking space took a lot more effort that it should have, but considering the weather was the nicest it has been all year, it appears that parents were taking the opportunity to take their children out and spend some time with them as they grow up far too quickly, sometimes you blink and it's gone.

Getting out of the car Eddie sprinted around the front and opened the door before Rachel could even take off her seat belt. Offering her a hand to help her out of the car, Eddie then entwined their hands and locked the car before setting off on a leisurely stroll in the warm summer air.

Leaning down without warning Eddie captured Rachel's lips in a sweet kiss, saying he was proud of her for the way she handled going to back to the school and reliving the memories it brought back and still remaining strong.

"What was that for?" She asked confused at the kiss; even though it wasn't unwelcome on the contrary it left her wanting more.

"Just because." He answered being evasive knowing that it would wind her up not knowing.

"Because what?"

"Because."

"Because what Eddie?"

"I felt like it and I didn't know how to say how proud I am of you for being able to go back to the place that put you in the hospital and not feel scared to ever enter the building again. I'm not saying that it will be easy, just that I'll be there whenever you need me all you have to do is ask." He finally answered looking her dead in the eyes.

"Thank you."


	5. Interuptions

3

Unbeknownst to the happy couple a whole bunch of their pupils had pretty much the same idea as them and were in the park also enjoying the sun and extra long holiday they were in given under the circumstances. Bolton, Paul, Janice, Maxine, Dante and Chlo, were all sat under a huge Oak tree laughing and messing around doing what teenagers do best.

"Hey guys, don't those two people look familiar." Chlo said getting the attention of everyone around her as she pointed to where Eddie and Rachel were sat on a bench soaking up the sun arms wrapped around each other, laughing at one of Eddie's lame jokes that were designed to keep the listener laughing at the person who told the joke for the simple reason that they were attempting to be funny, but never would be in a million years.

"No way man, is that Lawson and Miss Mason?" Bolton questioned as he squinted to get a better look at the couple a hundred yards away.

"He's right ya know it is." Janice chimed in.

"Bloody hell, what d'ya reckon they are doin' here like." Dante asked, hoping to get an answer from people who were just as clueless as he was.

"How should we know man, we ain't psychic." Bolton replied, with a scowl on his face, ever since he had met Miss Mason, Bolton had grown to respect her and possibly even had a little school boy crush on her but no one not even Paul knew, if they did it would be round school quicker than he could throw a punch.

"Alright man, chill out. What's crawled your arse 'n' died then?" Paul jested, hoping to get a laugh out of Bolton.

"Nothin' man, so just leave it yeah." With that he got up and walked away from his friends, trying to calm down and resist the urge to walk over there and rip Eddie Lawson off of Miss Mason.

Deciding that it would be best to go over and talk to them and wish Miss Mason a speedy recovery Bolton strolled off towards them with his swagger in full swing. Back at the tree everyone else was still observing the blissfully happy couple.

"Never have guessed that Mason and Lawson as in like together, it's just a bit weird." Dante voiced his opinion when Bolton had left.

"Not really, it's been coming for ages; Steph says that if they didn't shag each other before the start of term she was going to lock them in Miss Mason's office and give them a box of condoms." Maxine said not taking her eyes off of Eddie and Rachel who had now proceeded to jumping about like the teenagers they ruled over every day.

"Well now she won't have to, will she." Janice spoke, with a hint of disgust in her tone of voice.

"Yeah man now that would have been funny." Dante said as he laughed at the absurd image he had conjured in his head.

"Pervert." Chlo said causing everyone else to laugh at the dream like expression on Dante's face.

"Sorry babes but Miss Mason is one hot woman, if you know what I mean." He replied sheepishly trying not to rile her up knowing that if he did he would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

They all turned their attention back to the couple they were discussing, only to find that Bolton was making his way towards them, with a rather unhappy scowl on his face.

"Shit is that Bolton." Maxine said as she noticed a rather familiar figure walking towards the relaxed couple.

"Yeah, come on we have to stop him before Lawson has his head." Paul shouted as he took off at a sprint to towards Eddie and Rachel, with Dante following close behind with the girls trailing even further behind him.

"Eddie what happens when we get back to work, do we keep this a secret or do we act as we are now and deal with the whispers as they come, God knows Steph will be at the forefront of the whispers." Rachel asked unsure that once the summer was over everything would go back to the way they before the whole mess at the end of term.

Propping himself up on his elbow Eddie leaned over and threaded his fingers through her hair and played idly with the silken strands. Contemplating his answer, he looked over her shoulder to find 5 teenagers chasing after a fast approaching Bolton Smiley who didn't look particularly in a good mood.

"We don't hide anything, they don't need to know anything we don't want them to and if they ask we simply smile and walk away, it's none of their business Rach and if they talk it's only because they have nothing better to do. By the end of the summer I won't be able to let you go, you mean too much to me." He said before he leaned over and gently captured his lips in a gentle and soft caress of lips.

"I won't be able to give you up either you're too addictive." She said in response, causing him to get a big full wattage smile on his face.

"Now we've got that sorted here comes trouble." He threaded his fingers through hers and pulled her from the grass to face the rapidly approaching gaggle of teenagers. At the sight of the of her students the grin that not a minute ago had been stretched across her face fell away and was replaced by a scowl.

"Oh great just what we need, to deal a bunch of kids I hoped I wouldn't see until September, such a brilliant way to start the summer." Rachel whined as they got closer to her and Eddie. She knew that as soon as they reached them their relationship wouldn't stay a secret for more than an hour because they would be texting everyone in their phonebooks and by the end of the day Steph and the rest of the staff would know thanks to Maxine.

"Couldn't we just walk away and pretend that we haven't noticed them." She said as she turned around and buried her head into Eddie's chest. Wrapping his arms around Rachel Eddie steered them away from the running teenagers and back towards his car ready to make a quick getaway. They managed to get all the way to the car before the Bolton caught up with them followed closely by Dante, Chlo, Maxine, Janice and Paul all by the looks of them had chased Bolton across half of the park.

"Oy Miss, whatcha you doin' here?" Bolton asked, meaning that Eddie and Rachel had to turn and answer him if they didn't want to be rude and being the adults they are, being rude was only reserved for school governors or snot nosed brats; that Bolton used to be like.

"Bolton Smiley why don't you just run along and continue doing whatever you were doing with your friends before you came over and ruined a perfectly peaceful trip to the park for us." Eddie said smarmily as he wanted to get rid of Bolton as quick as possible as he was burning up daylight that Eddie could surely find more interesting things to do with.

"Sir all I asked was what has brought you and Miss Mason out of the dark and into the sunlight as we all know that in the summer, teachers seem to hibernate and come back in the new school even more pissy, than when they left at the end of term. No need to go all macho we can all tell that you're most definitely male as Miss Mason by the looks of that hickey on her neck would agree." Bolton said trying hard to keep the smirk off his face at getting one up on the Head's of school.

Gasping at the side of Eddie, Rachel slapped her hand against her neck trying in vain to cover up the artwork Eddie had coveted on her neck in the early hours of the morning, as she had done the same on his chest thinking that would be a more discrete place and then he went and planted on in plain and she didn't even know, leaving her to find out by one the cockiest pupils she had ever taught, making fun of the both of them.

"Actually Bolton we were just enjoying the park until you walked over and started to pollute the air with your silly little school boy remarks so if you don't mind we have more pressing matters to deal with than your little school boy crush on your Head Teacher so if you don't mind we will be going now." With his parting words Eddie wrapped an arm around Rachel and steered her back onto their original course to the car just as they walked out of view the others finally managed to catch up to Bolton, only to find him in an even fouler mood from having talked to the adults than when he stormed away from them earlier.

"Bolton what happened? Lawson dint seem too impressed to see you." Paul asked as doubled gasping for air from running further than he had ever run before to stop his best mate from making a fool of himself, only it would appear that he didn't run fast enough and had to watch the anger now threatening to disrupt his usual calm and collected self.

"Nothin' man just leave it yeah." Bolton said as he brushed past them not one bit happy with how Lawson had shown him up in front of Miss Mason.

"What's his problem? Don't tell me he said something stupid and Lawson put him down in front of Mason and now he's off to go home and cry over his ruined chances with Mason." Janice said as she got on the phone, doing as predicted and started to spread the word about Rachel and Eddie being seen in the park as a 'thing'.

Next to her Maxine had already started on Steph who could now be heard down the phone squealing and screeching that Matt owed her money. No doubt that within minutes the rest of Waterloo Road's staff would know the last gossip and that at the beginning of term would ultimately test Rachel and Eddie's strength as a couple both in and out of work.

Deciding that nothing else interesting was going to happen in the park that day everyone made their home getting ready for the party thrown in the park on the other side of the council estate, where the dancing and drinking would go on till the early hours of the morning leaving the students with some nasty hangovers but some very good memories for the years to come.

Back in the car Eddie turned to Rachel would still hadn't managed to get over the incident in the park having had a piece of information dealt out that she really didn't know.

"He really has a crush on me?" She whispered uncertain of whether not Eddie said that to wind Bolton up or if in fact it was true and he still used it to wind Bolton up and stake his claim on her.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't picked up on it by now. When he can he follows you around like a lost puppy and when he can't he's always trying to catch your attention by being a little brat so you can deal with him, but lucky for you, you have me and any incidents he causes I usually run interference so you don't have to deal with his childish antics." He answered proud of himself that he is able to protect her from the school boy crush that are always bound to happen when you have a beautiful woman as the Head Teacher of a school.

"Wow, I always thought he was just obeying the deal we made when I first started as Head, but now that I think about it, you're right he does seem to follow me around sometimes and in the morning s he offers to carry my thing s up to my office, that is when you're not there to do it for me." She said laughing at his chivalry even before she had given in to immense feelings inside her and thrown caution to the wind and took a chance on another lost soul.

Laughing at the absurdity of Bolton's little crush on Rachel, Eddie pulled the car out of the car park and headed down a familiar route to one of the places that could have Rachel cringing about entering.

Seeing the Asda sign in the distance Rachel looked over at Eddie who had a shit eating grin on his face as if he knew that she wasn't looking forward the next stop of the day but knowing that she also knew that she needed to do some shopping if they were going to survive at least the rest of the week.

Pulling into the car park and parking the car once again Eddie turned towards Rachel to find her with her arms crossed and an incredibly cute pout on her face protesting at the notion of going shopping. Leaning over he quickly stole her pouting lips away in kiss making her forget where they were and that she should be mad at him for making her going to food shopping, when the only sort of shopping she enjoyed was clothes shopping.

"Look Rach the quicker we get this done the quicker we can just go back to yours and hideaway for the rest of the week and shut off the rest of the world and be in our own enjoying the time we have to spend together before September rolls round and cuts down the time we can spend outside of school together." Eddie said trying to appeal to her rational side knowing that it would win if he said the right thing.

"Fine, can we just be really quick I don't like being in places like this for too long they make me feel like I'm being watched and judged." She huffed as she got out of the car, missing Eddie's little victory dance before he followed her example and got out of the car and headed towards Rachel's impending doom.

Wrapping an arm around Rachel, Eddie felt her cringe as they collected a trolley and made their way through the revolving doors, Eddie didn't miss it when Rachel cringed at the sight of the amount of people who were milling around going about their own business.

Stepping onto the first isle Eddie couldn't help but laugh out loud at her reaction to the food stacked on shelves as she looked at it as if it would just magically come tumbling down and fall on her at any moment and he certainly didn't miss the murderous look she gave him when she heard him laugh at her.

Watching Rachel square her shoulders, an action that he had seen on many occasions when they had to attend a governors meeting, ne knew that she was about to go about the task and try to forget her discomfort and get it done as efficiently as possible in the least amount of time, so she could be out of the shop and back in the relative safety of Eddie's car.

Nearly 2 hours and a full trolley of shopping later Rachel and Eddie emerged from the Asda with Eddie in stitches, whilst Rachel was sporting a light blush on her cheeks.

"Eddie, stop it it's not funny." Rachel hissed, trying to calm her already frayed nerves from being in her second most hated place.

"Actually Rachel that has to have been one of the funniest shopping trips I have ever taken, you were jumping at every new noise. You were doing a mean impression of a jack-in-the-box."

"Shut up." She muttered with a smile on her face showing that she was finally finding the funny side of things.

Reaching the car they pilled al the shopping in and set off back to her house to deposit the food into its correct places before collapsing on the couch and settling down to watch some daft movie on TV about a spy who had been betrayed and had to find out where his missing memories have gone whilst trying to take down a corrupt government all before his wedding in 4 days.


End file.
